


Never. Ever. (Ate the Nutella)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Titles, Lydia is in here (but kinda evil), M/M, Mafia AU, Ridiculous, Seduction, Spoilt Stiles, Troubled Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek is a total butt bodyguard, with the personality of a brick. Stiles is the mafia version of a Disney Princess, with a declining social life.Lydia always helps her mates out, whatever it takes.**Or the one where seduction leads to love, to pain/hurt and doesn't always mean a happy ending.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Never. Ever. (Ate the Nutella)

‘Its something my son would call an IOU,’ the Sheriff grinned as he looked down at the contract before him.

Derek tried hard to keep his face blank. The entire moment was a bit surreal. Even for him. 

For the first time in a long time, he stood alone in a negotiation. Vulnerable, without the support of his family at his back. As the only surviving member of the once influential Hale Pack, his new position in the world of organised crime was fragile at most. He was essentially the easiest target.

Here he was now, asking for help from one of the only syndicates who will. And the boss was joking?

‘Anything,’ Derek promised, as solemnly as he could. He was surprised at the sincerity of his own voice, but not at the desperation behind it. ‘I’ll do anything.’

Two hours. It took two hours for his entire family to burn to ashes. He had fought with them, three hours before their death about something so stupid and meaningless he couldn’t even remember. All because he wanted to spend his birthday with a woman barely even worth the sacrifice. He had shown up fice hours later to find ashes and an Argent Mob symbol etched right in the centre of his mother’s office. Or what remained of it.

John Stilinski, leader of the Stilinski-McCall pack, watched him, eyes monitoring his face. Assessing him. ‘Talia Hale was a good friend of mine a good ten years ago, Derek. Your favour isn’t too much to ask of me. I want justice for her and for your family too. Perhaps not as much as you do, but believe me, it’s enough.’

He looked down at the piece of paper on the table before picking up a pen, engraved with the familiar symbol of the syndicate, the fox tails. The mob leader carefully printed out his signature, making sure his name was visibly etched into the contract. He finished off with a stamp, marking almost half of the page with his own signature nemeton.

‘All of Gerard’s man will die, give or take a few months. Maybe even one, if everything goes to plan,’ John said, looking up at Derek. He lifted the pen and angled it towards Derek. ‘Your debt to me will only be acknowledged only after they are all dead. Thirty million dollars, nothing more nothing less. If you have the money, you can wire it to me straight away. If you don’t, I have two jobs in mind that can get you there. One means you’ll pay me back in half a year. The other means you’ll be part of my pack until you retire. The choice is yours.’

Derek barely glanced at the paper before he snatched it and signed his name on it. ‘How soon can we start?’

John smirked as he watched him. ‘We begin infiltration into the clan tomorrow.’

‘Good.’ Derek nodded. He turned to go away, but John cleared his throat behind him and forced him to stop.

‘Is that all?’ Derek asked, raising a brow.

‘I wanted to ask you the same thing, actually,’ John explained. He fixed a serious look at him. ‘How we go about it is up to me, of course. But they were your family, and I know how much family means in this line of work. if there is anything you want specifically, then tell me now and it’s yours.’

Derek kept his gaze on John’s face unwavering as he answered. ‘I want to kill her myself.’

John nodded. ‘Consider it done.’

**

His mother never really officially taught him about violence against women. It was often implied in the way she handled herself, in the way the entire Hale Pack behaved around her and every woman she employed in her mob. 

Derek’s father had been the biggest thug from day one, so man to man violence was normalised in their mob. But whilst Emilio Hale could break a man’s spinal cord through his fists alone, he had never ever lifted a finger to hurt a woman in his life. 

Derek couldn’t say the same thing about himself as his fingers twisted around Kate’s hair, forcing her to look up at him as she bled out on the ground, wounded from the only bullet he had shot that day. He studied her face, her cold green eyes burning in a mixture of hatred, fear and cold-blooded contempt. 

He remembered a time when he looked at her and saw something entirely different. When he thought her mean streak was cute. When she used to look like she was surrounded by a halo. Back when he thought he was in love.

Now all he saw was his mother’s furious glare as she yelled at him to open his eyes and stop being stupid. Peter’s cold blue gaze as he called him an idiot. Laura and Cora’s eyes, twisted in hurt and pain, as they begged him not to leave.

‘Do you regret it?’ He asked her, though he could already tell what the answer was going to be.

She couldn’t speak, her energy debilitating the longer she bled out. The only thing she could do was glare at him as she slumped on his shoulder for support, which probably explained all the hate in her eyes as she looked at him. Her eyes barely showed even a shred of remorse.

Rage seized him. Angry with himself for falling for her, angry with her for her heartlessness and blind with passion, he pressed a hand against her neck and squeezed just tight enough to strangle her. 

‘Do you regret it?!’

Kate struggled in his arms, her only instinct towards survival, but she was weak and her attempts were merely feeble. She opened her mouth, and closed it, trying hard to make a sound. When she finally stopped struggling, she stilled in his arms and her eyes turned lifeless. Derek watched the cold green fade away as she died.

He stood up, not knowing what to feel. Everything he has ever wanted, since the minute he saw the ashes of his childhood home, lay in a puddle of blood below him, staring blankly at the dark night sky. All he felt was a dark void inside him, an inner emptiness that he could not contain. The grief left him, then the anger, then the sad. He was empty inside.

Vaguely, he was aware of John standing behind him. He turned to look at his new boss, and held out the gun. ‘Whats next?’

John’s eyes opened wide but he didn’t comment on it. ‘Now you pay me what you owe me? Have you decided?’

Derek looked away from him. ‘I don’t want anything to do with this life anymore.’

‘I understand,’ John nodded. ’Do you have the money?’

All the money his family accrued in the forty years they were in the business was all gone, shared out between the Argents. The destruction of the Hale pack might have only started the moment Derek let Kate in, but the Argents had been planning this since before he was even born. The death of the central family had only been the finishing touch.

‘I’ll do the job for six months,’ Derek said instead. ‘Then I’m done.’

John nodded. ‘I’m sorry this had to happen to you.’

Derek looked back at him, full on. ‘How soon can I start?’

**

Stiles never made it a habit to call on his dad any more than he should, even though it wrecked him up in guilt whenever his father told him how much he missed him. 

It wasn’t not that he was ashamed of his father or that he disapproved of what his father does. He lived long enough to normalise the mafia. He grew up right at the peak of the Stilinski Syndicate’s growth, and had been a crucial part in the McCall Mob’s integration with their syndicate. Initially, he had been offered to Scott as a future spouse to unite the mafia clans (yes, he knows. Disgusting!), and for a good two years of his life he had pushed the idea of marrying his brother from another mother to the deepest darkest part of his mind, in an effort to forget it completely. It was one of those rare moments in Stiles life that something he had ignored had eventually gone away, seeing as in those two years, his dad had eventually grown the balls to ask Mellisa McCall, the head of the mafia tribe, out. They had eventually joined the two groups naturally, no pseudo-incestual arranged marriages involved.

Somewhere along the lines, something had snapped in Stiles. With all the constant threats on his life, his father’s life, the violence in his home and the negotiations, something in his mindset had changed. Whilst Scott grew to love the business, and take part in it long enough to be a capable heir, Stiles had somehow evolved into a mafia version of a Disney princess who wanted to have a normal life.

He was only lucky enough that he had an understanding father, and that he didn’t need to find a dashing prince to convince his father to support him in his decisions. John had initially blamed himself for putting Stiles through the horrors that came with being in the biz and it had taken a lot of conversations to get his dad to understand that Stiles’s decision wasn’t based on trauma but on an honest-to-french-fries curiosity to live in the real world.

So John let him go. Albeit, it was with a 100k allowance every month and security detail one too many, but it had been enough for Stiles. 

Until it wasn’t…

Which was why he sat in his father’s office, waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing so they could talk. Rant? Debate? Whatever…

The door opened and John appeared, head turned towards the door as he instructed his bodyguards to keep a look out. Stiles cleared his throat alerting his father of his presence.

His father froze before his eyes lit up when he saw Stiles, dredging up the guilt in Stiles again. Stiles pushed it away to give his father a proper hug, nice and big to make up for all the ones he hadn’t given him in a year.

His father eyed him suspiciously, as they broke away from the hug. ‘What are you doing here?’

Stiles huffed. ‘If you picked up your phone, maybe you would know.’

‘I’ve been busy with something,’ John said, walking inside his office further. He took off his coat and threw it, taking the chance to pour a glass fo water for himself. He looked around, suddenly noticing that they were alone in the room. ‘Where is Derek?’

Stiles glowered. ‘Oh, is that his name?’

His father’s face did something complicated before straightening. ‘Why are you here and alone, Stiles?’

‘That’s what I came to talk to you about, actually.’ Stiles crossed his arms and stared his down. ‘I fired him.’

His father huffed. ‘No, you didn’t. You can’t do that.’

‘Well, not for lack of trying! I want him gone,’ Stiles spit back at him. ‘I want him gone now.’

’That’s not going to happen,’ his father said, staring him back down. ‘Derek is your new bodyguard for a reason and I personally hired him to take care of you for a while. This isn’t something up for negotiation.’

‘Where did you even get this guy? Did you randomly pick the most uptight person in the world and decided to let him fuck up my personal life?’

’That information isn’t safe for you to know, Stiles.’ John said, matter of factly. ‘And you should know better than trying to change my mind on this.’

‘I. Don’t. Like. Him.’ Stiles hissed each word, balling his fists up. ‘He is intense as fuck, Dad. And he has a huge stick up his butt.’

‘Good,’ John said, downing his glass. ‘I told him to be. At least now I know he’s doing what he is supposed to do.’

‘What was wrong with Theo?’ Stiles cried out, throwing his arms out. ‘He did his job just fine and he was kind of fun to be around.’

That’s all a lie. But he was desperate. Desperate. He’s never actually ever won an argument with his dad, not specifically. But he was kind of hoping the whole, coming to Beacon Hills would show he was serious about this.

‘Stiles.’ the Sheriff glowered back. ‘I hope you didn’t come all the way from New York to challenge me on an order.’

Stiles turned blotchy red in anger. ‘I came all the way from New York because for a reason. A good one too! You promised me you wouldn’t do this. You told me this wouldn’t happen. Derek literally sucks me the joy out of my life. I can’t do shit around him. What’s the point of breaking away from this life if I have to have a constant reminder breathing down my neck…’

‘Now you are just exaggerating, Stiles. Derek is doing his job,’ his father moved closer and put a hand on his shoulder. ‘I know I promised you I would keep it lowkey but I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t for a reason. Something’s hapening and I need to make sure you are safe. I need Derek with you at all times.’

Stiles groaned. ‘Why can’t it be anyone else? Even Finstock would be a better option.’

John lifted his brow. ‘He embarrassed you all the time.’

‘I know!’ Stiles moaned, miserably. He looked up at his father. ‘Please.’

’No can do, kiddo.’

**

‘You didn’t do it right,’ Lydia said matter of factly. She polished her chocolate sundae and looked at his expectantly. Stiles pushed it towards her and she gave him a small smile. They were sitting in a booth near the apartments Stiles lived in, eating ice-cream for breakfast in a true Lydia-Stiles hangover ritual. Stiles didn’t outdo himself last night, mostly because he wanted to keep himself sober enough to ditch Derek. It wasn’t an easy task considering Derek was a certified hawk when it came to keeping an eye on him, but with proper planning beforehand, the help of a few horny drag queens and only one margarita, it was achievable. Barely. Stiles may literally be doubling over the table to keep his head from peeking over the couch. That’s on paranoia.

‘I need help, Lyds. I need my life back,’ he lamented, miserably. ‘I haven’t gotten laid in a month. Derek scares them all off before I can even take them to the back.’

Lydia glared. ‘Didn’t need to know that, Stiles.’

‘Didn’t need to see you shoving your tongue down your toxic ex’s throat last night, but hey,’ he countered. Lydia rolled her eyes and lifted her spoon towards him. He opened his mouth wide, allowing her to feed him.

‘I’m trying to help you here,’ she said, watching disgustedly as he licked the spoon repeatedly, instead of just shoving it in his mouth. Stiles appreciated it. Brain-freeze was a bitch.

‘That’s okay, I’m not really hungry,’ he said, pushing the spoon back at her.

‘I’m talking about Derek.’

Stiles ducked. It was pure instinct at this point. He straightened after he realised what he had done.

‘Remember how we got rid of Harris. FInstock. Theo?’ Lydia continued, though her face still seemed to be processing his earlier action.

‘Um.. we didn’t.’

‘Exactly, they quit on their own. Harris just hated you until he suffered blood pressure. You basically talked Finstock into quiting this job to pursue a career in electric guitar teaching.’

‘I didn’t mean to!’ Stiles protested. ‘I just complimented him. The man has major guitar skills and I always got the sense that he would make a great teacher. Or a Coach. He just has a vibe.’

‘And Theo. You basically ass-holed Theo into leaving,’ she concluded. Stiles smiled at the memory. In the brief five weeks he had been stuck with Theo as a shadow, he had probably earned a black belt in being a dick. He wished the same would work for Derek, but Derek was an even bigger asshole to be around. In fact, sometimes when he felt a bit insecure, he almost thought he had met his match. Almost.

‘Do you see the pattern, Stiles?’ Lydia raised her brows.

‘I already tried that, Lyds. I told him to quit. I tried to get him to quit, but Derek got personally hired by my father. He isn’t just one of the men always hanging around. I don’t even know where he came from. Just that he’s some new guy with some deep enough shit to get mixed up with Dad. He isn’t going to budge.’ Stiles shivered at the thought. ’Only Dad can get rid of him.’

‘Like I said, you are doing it wrong. What you need is to get smart about it,’ she said to him. ‘You need to fight dirtier.’

‘I’m not killing him.’ Stiles said hurriedly. Lydia rolled her eyes. 

‘Make it personal. Find his poison. And once you have him where you want him…’

‘Woah, woah, woah,’ Stiles lifted his head. ‘That sounds a little diabolical. Even for me.’

Lydia sighs. ‘Or you could seduce him and get him to sleep with you. Pretty sure your dad wouldn’t like that.’

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but paused as he considered it. Technically, it wasn’t the worst idea. One of his father’s biggest rule was that his men never slept with Stiles. It was one of Stiles’s own personal codes, but only because he found them all uninteresting. And if the Sheriff got word that his precious only son had been taken by one of his mob, it was probably a straight ticket to his black list. 

And it wasn’t like Derek was the worst to look at. Whilst the man’s personality wasn’t too different from a brick, he definitely could make up for it through his body alone. The only problem was…

‘And if he’s straight?’

Lydia took another spoonful and scoffed. ‘Okay, Stiles. Okay.’

And that was the end of that.


End file.
